Card Ultimate Oni
Languages - English Released - 2019 Download Link - Link Main Character - Hiroshi Main Cards - Ao Oni Bosses - Mother Oni and Ultimate Oni Story In this game, the player plays as Hiroshi, a middle school student living in a town where the game Ao Oni has become very popular. He wishes to become a master of the game by collecting different kinds of cards and duelling with various opponents. His goal becomes harder to achieve when a malicious group, called The Jokers, cause trouble in town. Story Mode in Characters *Hiroshi - Hero (Name' Changeable). He has a relaxed character and is interested in card oni heroes. His line of speech is done as a narration. At the time of battle, a cloak is attached. *John - Hiroshi's father. As soon as Hiroshi was born, he went to the United States and returned home recently. I am familiar with COH. *Anna - Hiroshi's childhood friend. He is bullish and pulls Hiroshi. Like Hiroshi, he has a cloak at the time of battle. *Karuo, Karuikazo Shop Owner - Hiroshi's grandfather. The fifth generation manager of card oni shop "Karuikazoya". Hiroshi buys cards here. The real name is Karushima circle man. *Takeshi - He will challenge Hiroshi by force, but he will come to terms. Pride. I love "Takoke". *Principal - A rich old man, Mr. Matckh's grandfather. The owner of the card ultimate oni club "Principal Club". *Teacher - Principal's wife, As Hiroshi and his friends enter the school, the Teacher she catches up with them to go into the school. *Naoki - He was a champion of Principal Club but lost to Hiroshi. The owner of "poly sesame" (el sesame). Among the boy who play at the Principal Club are elders. *Takuro/Takurou - Principal Club member who got "Sander" to get rid of mischief in order to win the diligence of the same age. He is also the owner of "Kowil". *Honoka - A young girl. He gives advice on strategy to Hiroshi. *Shun - Honoka's cousin. It is one year of elementary school and the youngest of Principal Club. *Mika - It is full-scale crazy and master usage while middle school student. Although bright character, the main character always makes it difficult for her. The deck is centered around the monsters that will disappear from the field. *Josmon - Card oni mania youth. He gives me advice on making decks, makes decks, and lets me play against a computer that uses the same deck as my own. A lot of "Vampire Mikas" cards are collected, and the design of the Vampire Mikas is given to the inner wall of the home. *Computer - I use the same deck as Hiroshi on a personal computer in Josmon's mansion. In the battle center, only junior battles will be played. *Kazuya - Hiroshi's classmate, the eighth member of Principal Club. I am good at thinking things with a gentle personality. Because he has been hypnotized in the film and has temporarily changed to a violent character, a violent personality will appear at the time of the junior rules match as a sequelae even after clearing. *Doloile the Witch' Mage - A member of the evils. Evil Laughing "Hahaha" as the end. High school student. *Jolly - A girl who suddenly appeared in the Principal Club, but actually a boy and a member of the Jokers. You can sway the rookie and get lost. When he first appeared, he used to be a child, but after he appeared, he would talk with a rough Kansai dialect. After clearing, I have a part-time job at Karuikazoya. In addition, the line when the damage is received is different from before and after the nature. *Hatthew the Captain' Pirate - A pirates with one of the evils. Hypnosis is done to Kazuya, and card oni battle is set up to Hiroshi. After clearing, I will fight with one pair of pants in order to prove that I have not made a cheating. *Mr. Matckh - Principal's grandson. Since I grew up without any hardship since childhood, I become selfish. He thought that he was abandoned by his grandfather, Principal, and formed a bad group "Evils" and repeated bad deeds, but lost to Hiroshi and converted. It's quite a monster, so you can break some of Principal's hugged ribs. I helped build the battle center. In addition, the same cloak with Hiroshi and Anna is attached at the time of battle, and the line when it receives damage is the same as Buobio. *Hiro Kado - The main character of the anime "Card Ultimate Oni" being aired in the game. Manipulate the monsters summoned with cards, onis and fight against the evil organization "Zero it Hyper". In fact, being the son of Buobio will be revealed after clearing. You will be able to fight at the time of Master onis in the senior battle or pro battle of the personal computer of the battle center. *Buobio - The boss of Hiro's enemy and the evil organization "Zero it Hyper" who appears in the play "Card Ultimate Oni". The true identity was Hiro's father and was brainwashed by the real boss, Derolinger. You will be able to fight at the time of Mega Master in the senior battle or pro battle of the personal computer of the battle center. Characters that appear only in the Battle Center *Gentle Wear Gentle Girl *Larila Bunny Girl *Ryota *Jon *Haruo *Peter *The Shopkeeper *Brian *Jerry *Gejin *The Traveler *Girl *Girl's Mother *Male Student *Female Student *Shizuka *Honoka's Sister *Kiu *Chris *Tery *Takuro's Mother *Takuro's Father *Rose *Shim *Jack *Herald *Takeshi's Mother *Takeshi's Father *Hukasi *Kiku *Lusala *Sialu *Hikaru *Noriko *Ujaese *Japan *Germany *Syo *Masumi *Hideki *Atsuko *Gloria *Mebeuliuseu *Shinichi *Keki *Vargas *Fredrik *Prisoner *Kim *Gim *So-Jin *Alex *Miku *Yeojwin *Jeff the Killer *Unknown *Takumi *Maki *Iazkui *Lisa *Bark *Hae So *Kaiba *Zion Award *Akeu *Wind Traders Employment Traders *Tsua *Dep *Keo *Child *Iaito *Nyoko *Nerhen *Pixel Man *P.L Cool *Jessica *Bepeu *Bullyman *Moto *Kevin *Domestic *Aellen *Homan *Ferkuhi *Bluienyuke *Doguyuke *Nu *Yeoljeong *Eumgo *Yamate *Yeo Website *TBA. Category:Games Category:Series Category:Browse